Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor module assembly. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a memory module assembly mounted on a motherboard via a socket.
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages.
A memory module including a plurality of the semiconductor packages may be mounted on a motherboard of a terminal unit such as a personal computer, a notebook, a tablet computer, a cellular phone, etc., via a socket.
In order to meet needs of customers that may want a light notebook, studies for reducing a thickness of the notebook have been performed. The thickness of the notebook may depend upon heights of parts mounted on the motherboard. Thus, a height from the motherboard to the memory module may act as an important factor for determining the thickness of the notebook.
According to certain systems, a memory module may be installed at a socket mounted on a motherboard. A height from the motherboard to the memory module may include a thickness of the socket. As a result, there may exist a limit for decreasing the thickness of the notebook or other personal computing device.